You Are My Warrior
by TeamTamsinLGFan
Summary: Tamsin accompanies Bo on a trip to Tartaris to meet Bo's father, Hades.


"Remind me why I'm doing this again." Tamsin said, watching Bo gear up. "Because I am going to meet my father and you insisted that I don't go alone." The succubus finished strapping her dagger to her thigh, then she picked up the duffle bag of weapons. "Come on, Valkyrie."

Tamsin groaned, "I'm coming, I'm coming." she got off of Bo's bed and walked downstairs, going out to the truck, she got in. Bo followed her out, when she got to the vehicle she got into the passenger seat. Tamsin started the truck. She turned her head looking at Bo, "You sure you're ready for this?"

"Just go." Bo demanded, waiting impatiently for Tamsin to drive. The valkyrie sighed and began to drive. A few minutes of silence passed, Tamsin was tapping nervously on the steering wheel. Bo glanced over at her, "Hey…" she slid her hand onto Tamsin's. "It'll be okay." The tapping on the steering wheel stopped. The sudden contact Bo made caused Tamsin's heart to skip a beat and her breathing to hitch. The other woman's voice calmed Tamsin, "I hope so…"

The blonde parked the truck outside of the gate of Valhalla, and got out. As she walked up to the entrance, she took a deep breath then glanced back at Bo, waiting for her. It took a moment, but Bo finally got out of the truck. She approached Tamsin slowly. Tamsin could sense that Bo was scared, she grabbed her hand, holding it tightly. Bo looked at her, squeezing her hand. "Let's get this over with." The valkyrie nodded and used her other hand to grab her necklace, the pendant around her neck was a key to the gate. All she had to do was grab it, it used her valkyrie DNA to confirm access to Valhalla.

They both walked through the entrance hand in hand, "Just keep your head down and we should get through unnoticed." Bo let go of her hand, nodding. She giggled, "Well, I would definitely be noticed if I kept holding the big bad valkyrie's hand." Tamsin chuckled, shaking her head. "Just don't stand too close to me, Honey." Bo nodded, "yeah, yeah." She waved her hands forward, mocking her. "after you, Honey." Tamsin grinned, walking about ten feet ahead before Bo started following.

The Valkyrie walked through ice tunnel that led to her old home, with her head held high. As soon as Tamsin entered The Hall of The Fallen she was spotted by one of her Valkyrie sisters that she used to fight with on the battlefield. "Tamsin?" The other blonde approached her quickly. "Shit.." She muttered then smiled brightly, facing her sister. "Herja!" Bo froze, examining the woman talking to Tamsin. _Who the Hell is that?_ Bo thought, continuing to look her up and down.

"How is life now that you're on your last, sister?" Herja asked curiously. Tamsin huffed out a light laugh, "No different than the others." She turned back glancing at Bo, noticing that she was checking Herja out then she looked back at her sister, trying to be discrete. "Anyway, it was nice seeing you, Herja, but I must get going." She tried walking passed Herja, but was stopped by her sister's comment. "You may be fooling others Tamsin, but not me. I know what she is to you. The question is, does she?"

"You really shouldn't talk about things you know nothing about, sister. Now, I must be on my way." She smirked at Herja then turned her back to her, walking away. Her sister sighed, shaking her head and let her walk off. Bo walked after Tamsin, staying out of Herja's eyesight. By the time Herja looked back to where Bo was standing, the succubus had already caught up to Tamsin.

Bo watched Tamsin as she started walking down a long dark hallway, she paused and looked around to make sure no one was following them. She ran up to Tamsin. "Hey, who was that blonde girl? Another Valkyrie?" Tamsin smirked, "Why? You jealous?" She chuckled, looking over at Bo. "Yes, she is my Valkyrie sister, but before she became a Valkyrie… We may or may not have fucked a few times."

The Succubus glared then looked forward, starting to walk faster. "Good to know." She huffed, she felt Tamsin's hand on her shoulder and immediately pulled away. Tamsin's smirk grew wider. "Oh my Goddess, you _are_ jealous." Bo crossed her arms and stopped walking, she turned to the other woman. "So? You act like it matters!"

Tamsin rested her hands on Bo's shoulders, "Look Succubus, there are things you don't know about me but I will say this… You have nothing to be jealous of," She looked into her eyes then kissed her cheek. "That bitch doesn't even compare to you." Bo felt her face become hot, she knew she was blushing. "Tams…" She whispered, turning away. As she did, something caught her eye, a light. It was flickering but still there. "What's that?"

The Valkyrie tore her eyes away from Bo, looking towards the light. "Let's find out. We're going in that direction anyway." She displayed her trademark smirk and headed that way. Bo drew her dagger, following closely behind Tamsin. When they got closer to the light, Tamsin's eyes filled with excitement as she examined the glass cases on the wall. "Wow…" Bo raised an eyebrow, "What are those?" Her eyes followed where Tamsin was looking.

The now energetic Valkyrie pointed at a silver horn, "That is Heimdall's horn, Gjallerhorn." She moved her hand, now pointing at a bronze amulet. "This is said to be a representation of a priest of the cult of Odin. And this over here," She walked to the other side of the hallway where there were more historic items in glass casing. "Sigurd's helmet." She looked at Bo proudly, as if seeing these relics made her life more meaningful. The Succubus looked extremely confused, she shook her head. "I don't know who that is." The shock on Tamsin's face shown clearly, "You.. Don't know who Sigurd is? Unbelievable!" Tamsin exclaimed, throwing her hands up. She leaned against the wall and slid down it to sit on the floor. "Sigurd is the son of King Sigmund, who shattered his sword and fell after attacking Odin in disguise. His step-father, King Alf, sent Sigurd to Regin, who attempted to tempt Sigurd into committing acts of violence and greed." She looked up at Bo. "Sigurd was sent to retrieve Fafnir's gold after the latter had denied Regin a share of gold that had been earned after earlier receiving all of Andvari's to take on the quest, Sigurd went after Fafnir, who had been cursed by the ring and gold of Andvari into becoming a dragon. Sigurd's quest was ultimately successful. He managed to slay Fafnir in his dragonic form, thus earning him the title of Dragon Slayer. Under advice from Odin in disguise, Sigurd covered himself in the blood of Fafnir and received invulnerability. Later, Sigurd drank some of Fafnir's blood that granted him the ability to understand birds. Upon receiving understanding of the language of birds, Sigurd learned of Regin's corruption by the ring of Andvari and his plans for treachery. Sigurd beheaded his foster-father and then consumed a part of Fafnir's heart, giving him a gift of prophecy."

Bo crossed her arms, looking at Tamsin for a moment before she bursted into laughter. "Oh my Goddess! Tams you're such a nerd!" The Valkyrie glared at her, "I am not! Shut up!" The brunette continued to laugh but after a minute or two she stopped and kneeled down in front of her. "It's not a bad thing. Actually, I think it's kinda cute."

Tamsin blushed at Bo's words, she was calm on the outside but on the inside she was freaking out. _What? OMG she basically just called me cute!_ She tilted her head up in thought, scrunching her face. _I seriously just OMGed in my mind…_ Bo cleared her throat, watching Tamsin with her eyebrow raised. "Are you okay? You started blushing then you zoned out." The blonde's eyes widened and she started to nibble on her lower lip as she noticed how close Bo was now. "Uh… Yeah, I'm fine." The Succubus kept looking between Tamsin's eyes and lips.

"Kiss me…" Bo muttered as she leaned in closer to Tamsin, getting inches away from her mouth. "Okay." Tamsin nodded, pressing her lips against Bo's. The kiss was the type of kiss that only lovers shared, yet neither of them realized how lost they got as the kiss progressed. Within five minutes, both of their shirts were off and Tamsin was on top of Bo. Bo had her legs wrapped around Tamsin's waist with the blonde grinding her hips into the Succubus' core. She gasped, "Goddess… Tams."

Tamsin pulled back a little, gazing into Bo's eyes. "If we're going to do this, then you have to stay quiet." Her words made the other woman chuckle. "You're going to be the one that has to stay quiet."

They gazed into each others eyes a little longer before Tamsin broke the silence, "No more talking." She leaned down, brushing Bo's hair off of her neck, starting to kiss down her collarbone. Her hands wandered down her torso, stopping at her black leather pants to unbutton them. Biting her lip, Bo pulled Tamsin closer to her and looked up at ceiling. As she waited for the other woman to proceed when a demonic shadow figure appeared, projecting itself into the glass case. After a few flickers of the light, it was gone.

"Tamsin…"

"I said, no talking." She continued to kiss Bo's neck.

"We're not alone."

The Valkyrie pulled back, alarmed. "What?" Bo looked around them, her body was tense and slightly shaking. "A shadow… It looked like an underfae." Tamsin furrowed her eyebrows, "Get up." She brought herself to her feet then helped Bo to hers. "Grab your shirt, we need to go. now." Bo picked hers up, throwing it over her shoulder. "What's going on?" She watched as Tamsin put on her shirt.

"Keeper of the gate, a gargoyle. They know you're here. We need to get to Tartaris. now run." Tamsin grabbed Bo's hand and ran further down the hallway. The sound of loud screeching filled Bo's ears, she stopped and covered them with her hands. "Fuck! Tamsin it hurts." Tamsin put her hands over Bo's hands. "I know… It's okay, I've got you." She picked Bo up and kept moving. The gargoyle made a large claw mark on the back of Bo's neck, she yelped in pain. "Hold on, we're almost there." The blonde sped up, moving as fast as she could without dropping Bo. She stopped at the elevator door, pressing the button over and over till it opened. Once they got inside, the screeching in Bo's ears stopped. "It's gone. The noise, it's gone."

Tamsin looked at the wound on Bo's neck, "You're bleeding, take my chi." Bo nodded and kissed Tamsin deeply, drawing chi from her. Seconds later, she was healed. Tamsin set her down and pressed the basement button on the elevator. "Hold on to something." Tamsin stated, looking at Bo. "Why?" Bo asked, clinging to Tamsin as the elevator doors shut and it started free fall.


End file.
